The present invention relates to a window wiper storage mechanism, and more particularly, to a mechanism for selectively moving a wiper blade from a position of contact with a windshield to a storage position away from the glass surface.
In modern tractors and other similar machines, it has become conventional to provide an operator's cab or enclosure which surrounds the operator to protect him from adverse weather conditions and to reduce the noise level from the tractor and attached powered implements. These cabs are typically frame structures with a plurality of glass panels to permit the operator overall visibility of the machine. At least one or more of the glass panels are movable upwardly and downwardly so that the operator can either completely enclose himself within the cab or open a panel, thereby permitting open air circulation.
Before the operator opens the window, it is necessary to move the spring-biased window wiper blade from a position of contact with the windshield to a stored position away from the glass surface. Prior to the present invention, the operator had no means by which to store the wiper when it was desired to open or close the windshield panel. Consequently, the wiper blade could project into the window opening and interfere with the closing of the window panel. Thus, there has been a need for a window wiper storage mechanism to be used in cabs or enclosures for tractors and similar machines.
The disadvantages of present windshield wiper mechanisms for tractor cabs, which do not have storage capability, have resulted in the window wiper storage mechanism of the present invention which provides the operator with a means by which the wiper blade can be moved from the windshield to a stored position when opening or closing a windshield panel in the cab.